Too Much Tequila
by Jay Rease
Summary: Prompt fill from GKM/Tumblr  See inside for details.  Rated M.  RPF Extreme vulgarity and sexual situations.


Title: Too Much Tequila

Author: J Rease

Rating: NC-18+ PWP

Disclaimer: I mean no harm to the real people this fic is based upon. I am using their persona in name **only** and I hope to offend no one.

Summary: Prompt fill from Tumblr/GKM. See inside for details. Rated M. This is RPF people… not your cup of tea, don't drink it. This is my **_FIRST _**RPF, feedback would be lovely. It's not usually what I write... but it was a challenge and I always seem to want to tackle those. No flames please. This a fill for a personal prompt I got from an anon on Tumblr, quite the challenge.

Original prompt from GKM- later prompted by anon on tumblr (j-rease(dot)tumblr(dot)com)

**Prompt**:

Glee guys/Heather- RPF- gangbang, dirty talk, rough sex:

All I want is for her to fuck several guys, whether it being a gangbang all at once or something being along the lines of Mark getting her on Mondays, Cory on Tuesdays, Kevin on Wednesdays, etc is up to you.

Please use Mark, Cory, Kevin, Harry, Chord, and even Chris and Darren (that's up to you) but please no Matt Morrison  
>As much dirty talk as possible is much appreciated! Heather being called names like slut or whore, hair pulling, bondage, gagging, grinding, basically just an overall roughness is also appreciated!<p>

Bonus points if she goes to Naya at the end to either have sweet sex or just to cuddle.

Too Much Tequila

Your fiance is a jerk. Plain and simple, you make no exceptions this time; no excuses. You've been fighting more. He keeps asking you for more time...for more attention knowing you can't devote any more than you already give. Its hard, but you both knew it would be after the success of season one. When you signed your contract, Glee was supposed to be a part time commitment. When the show blew up, amendments were made and you became a full time performance artist. It was the opportunity of a lifetime, and your fiance was excited for you when you took it.

But not so much now. Some imaginary clock was ticking and he was ready to get the show on the road. You want what he wants but you're not ready to give up on the dream you've been fulfilling for for a lifetime... and he just doesn't understand. New doors are opening for you, and you're not too sure you'll be able to bring him into your future anymore.

You have bags beneath your eyes. They're puffy and they make you look so much older than you are. The makeup artists at the studio keep chastising you for being so stressed. It's all so much to handle. But the show must go on. You do quick scenes most of the day, reveling in the fact that this is the last show before winter hiatus... and you'll get a lot of time to think and make decisions.

Decisions that need to be made because your fiance is a jerk. No exceptions, no excuses he's the biggest jerk you've ever met. Before work he watched you get dressed, his arms crossed behind his head and his eyes following you around the room. Before you left for work, he gave you an ultimatum.

You guess your single now.

Something tells you to fight for compromise. But something stronger inside of you confirms that compromising isn't _worth_ it. You've been dealt so much rejection in your career and you can't walk away from this... not now at least. You tell yourself that you haven't made up your mind yet... but you know begrudgingly that you won't give in. You can't pick **him** this time.

At least it happened before you got married.

Your friends and costars are having the annual winter wrap party tonight. It's at the studio so you won't have to drive anywhere after work. You're sure Naya will let you crash with her when you tell her you can't go home. You hate putting her in the middle when you know how she feels about you. Your single now... maybe you'll finally act on all those feelings that linger between you and your beautiful Latina cast mate.

It's kind of sad that you're relieved about your new found freedom. You hadn't known that being single would feel so liberating. You know there will be things to deal with, lives to separate; but right now you can only think about the fun you'll have without the proverbial ball and chain.

It propels you through the day.

Before you know it, the studio is dead and its just the few of you. Mark rushes in with alcohol he had delivered, and you can see the electronic smoke rings clouding around three of your favorite females. Telly is taking pictures of random outfits and the guys are running around hooking up music equipment in the lot outside. There are plenty of people around, many of them crew members and background characters, all regular enough to come join the party. Everyone is so happy for a break, a chance to travel home to see all the people who've been neglected since season three began.

You expect to get wasted tonight.

You're going to throw caution to the wind and let loose. For once there is no one waiting up at home for you... and you're going to take full advantage of it. By the time you shower and change out of your work clothes, the party is in full swing. The producers are rubbing shoulders with drinks in their hands and the cast is in high spirits.

You see Kevin and Jenna by the bar, giggling their way through pictures that you're sure will be posted to one of their twitter accounts. Dianna and Lea have disappeared... and you're pretty sure a trailer somewhere on set is getting all sorts of action. When Lea and Theo broke up, there should have been bells going off for you...i_f they couldn't make it,_ well...you won't think of it that way. And besides you know their breakup had more to do with the inevitability of Achele. You're on your third drink when you bump into Amber, she sways to the music with you for a while before merrily finding a chair to stop the room from spinning.

Chord is here. You were shocked he took the invitation at first. There had been no ill feelings between anyone with his departure, and he was still missed on set. He gives you a drink when yours is suddenly empty, and you smile at the lopsided grin he's aiming your way. You talk casually for a while, wondering when the slur slipped into your speech. Harry joins you soon, and you let them talk themselves into a private conversation before slipping into an empty chair.

You don't know how long you've been sitting there, but the empty cup in your hand reminds you of your goal for the night. Before you can stand on shaky feet Cory is sitting beside you, tipping a bottle of something amber into your cup. You thank him for reading your mind and get lost in what tastes like tequila with what's left of your melting ice.

Cory looks just as drunk as you feel, and he keeps rubbing and patting your thigh. You lean into him, trying to flirt through your intoxication. He's looking at you like he's surprised, but then he flashes his dimples at you charmingly. You're sure he's interested. You whisper in his ear over the sounds of the party around him... and you tell him to meet you in the rehearsal room. He nods enthusiastically and whispers for you to head there first. He tells you he'll follow soon and you wobble to your destination with excitement bubbling in your belly.

You were never really promiscuous. You didn't do casual sex and you've never had a one night stand. You've been a monogamous dater since you were sixteen... and you decide that it's time to go crazy; if only for tonight.

You love the rehearsal room. The space is made for dancing and the thrill of watching him take you in front of the floor to ceiling mirrors is making you impatient. You're positive that the liquor is the main cause of the arousal moistening your panties right now. Your head snaps to the door when you hear the knob twist. Cory strides in, the inebriation evident in his uneasy footsteps. You're focusing most of your attention on him, and you don't register the door opening and closing again until they're all in front of you. Cory, Mark, Kevin, Chord, Darren and Harry are all standing across from you.

You don't realize what they're expecting until Cory speaks up.

"I thought maybe we could all have a little fun, ya know?"

You smirk, tilting your head and answering his question.

"I meant me and you... not me you and everybody else. Let's just head back... I'm drunk... but I'm not _that_ drunk."

Cory is looking at you with this _silly girl_ expression, and he steps in front of you as you make your way over to the door. Harry moves closer to it and turns the lock, looking at you with a stare you can't quite place.

"Don't be silly, Heather... everyone isn't here... Chris is still at the party... Come on, indulge a little. Do you need another drink?"

He is still holding the tequila bottle. You aren't sure if you should chance a fight. Your panties are uncomfortably wet and your heart is jack hammering against your chest. You're suddenly sober and wishing you could find a way out of this without making things difficult.

Cory puts down his bottle and starts walking toward you. You seem to have lost your words as you back into a ballet bar and grip it with your shaking fingers. He leans in close to you and promises that you'll like it. You close your eyes when his lips meet the hot flesh of your neck. He starts off slowly, kissing and licking at the sensitive flesh near your ear while he rubs your sides with his massive hands. His traveling tongue is making nonsense of your thoughts, which are screaming at you to find a way out of this dangerous situation.

By the time Harry has your other earlobe between his teeth you're convincing yourself that these guys are your friends. You are trying to believe that they would stop if it got out of hand... that they'd never physically hurt you. When Kevin lifts your shirt all three guys crowding around you back away. Kevin pulls the shirt over your head and turns you to face the mirror. You can see the crimson spreading across your cheeks and collar bone.

You hate to admit how wet you are, but you come to terms with your ruined underwear when Cory tucks his hand down your jeans. He is suddenly in front of you...the liquor on his breath is a confusing contrast to the dexterity of his hands. He is kissing you on the mouth, his lips making your eyes flutter shut as he finds the tight gathering of nerves that has been thumping since the start of all this. Kevin is unsnapping your bra and dragging it down your arms while Harry is kissing any open skin inside the human sandwich you find yourself between.

You hear your bra drop to the floor and moan as Kevin cups your breasts from behind you. Cory pulls his hand from the delicious place inside your jeans and your eyes snap open. You're naked from the waist up, waiting for instruction. There is suddenly a crescendo of unzipping pants and muffled shuffling of discarded clothes. You chance a peak behind you and catch Darren, Mark and Chord stroking various girths and lengths. Everyone is abruptly naked except you... and suddenly your intimidated at the thought of what you are about to allow.

Kevin is still behind you, the thickness of him suddenly sitting on the curve of your back. He undoes the fly on your jeans and one handedly pops the button open. He steps away from you to tug the material of your pants and underwear down your thighs; stopping momentarily at your feet to wrangle the fabric over your three inch cherry shaded stilettos. You step away from what's left of your modesty and balance yourself using Cory's shoulders.

You see parts of yourself in the mirror... flushed skin, tousled hair and red shoes. Your heart is bumping furiously as you watch the other three guys walk over to you. Hands are wandering everywhere. You close your eyes at the contact. Someone's fingers are inside you and several sets of fingertips electrify your nerve endings. You can't keep your eyes open as you feel someone beside you pull your hand toward velvety flesh. Your eyes open slowly, as you grip the circumference of a wide shaft. You search to your right for the owner and smile when you realize it's Mark. He begins thrusting frantically into your hand, and you grip tighter when you hear the noises coming from his mouth.

What was a slow and steady exploration was becoming a frantic dash to get skin to skin contact. Kevin turns you around at the dismay of the three guys standing around you, and he pushes down on your shoulder to get you to drop to your knees. You quickly take direction and put him in your mouth, spitting copiously down the length of him before swallowing to the hilt.

Mark and Harry are forcing themselves into both your hands and Cory is stroking himself from somewhere behind you. You hear the grunts coming from Darren and Chord, followed by the sound of a swig from the discarded tequila bottle. The rhythm you are somehow keeping with your hands is getting a bit overwhelming and Kevin is pushing his dick further down your throat because he seems to enjoy the sound of you gagging around him.

When you push away from Kevin, Cory immediately picks you up and presses the bulbous head of his hard dick to the only place on your body that's still virgin territory. Kevin puts your shins on his shoulders and Cory balances you between them. You don't say anything as they position you in the middle, and you close your eyes when you feel Cory pressing into you.

There is a pause and suddenly Cory is shoved all the way inside. It burns momentarily and you call out to Chord for the tequila bottle he has fisted in his free hand. You swallow two mouthfuls before Kevin grunts into your slippery twat and they both stop moving as you adjust.

You feel like such a slut for liking it.

You've never been penetrated simultaneously before, and you adjust quickly to the overwhelming sensation of being double stuffed. You can faintly hear the slapping noises coming from different parts of the room. The sounds coming from the guys not inside of you are intoxicating. You swallow another mouthful of tequila before shoving it into Harry's hands.

The height difference between Kevin and Cory has you on a slightly downward slope. Cory bends his knees and supports your weight against his chest as Kevin thrusts upwards into you with sweaty palms on the tops of your legs. Its awkward at first, but you soon go slack against Cory as Kevin quickens his pace.

You are leaking from front to back. You would be embarrassed if you weren't so turned on. The first stroke Cory aims into you has you screaming out unintelligible nonsense. The friction is driving you insane as they push and pull inside of you. Cory's hands are rough on your breasts as he starts pounding into a new found erogenous zone somewhere deep. He's leaning against the mirror behind him, as Kevin began pushing with more force into your sopping vagina.

Cory had the courtesy to pull out before cumming up your back. It's sticky and it's mingling with the sweat gathered at the bottom of your spine. Cory holds you up until you feel Kevin pulling your legs beneath his underarms. You squeeze your legs around his waist and wrap your arms shakily around his neck as he turns you around. He pushes you roughly against the mirror and begins pumping relentlessly into your gushing sex.

You feel the tequila coursing through your veins as Kevin thrusts harder into you. Your fingernails dig into the flesh at his right shoulder; just as you sink your teeth into the bend of his left. It's a delicious force he's using to rock into you, and your slightly aware of how loud you groan with the impact of each thrust. Your heels are digging into him as he speeds up and he pulls out of you quickly, Chord hastily stepping to the side of you to keep you from falling.

Your legs wobble as your steel tip stilettos meet the floor. Kevin is wiping remnants of himself on a napkin he found by the door. Mark is suddenly fisting some of your hair, pulling your neck to one side and sucking hard on a spot you didn't know could make your hips buck. He slides down to the floor and beckons you to follow him. His cock heavy and thick. He'd probably be the biggest of everyone here if it wasn't for Harry. He kisses you on the mouth and puts a firm grip on your tiring hip. You're slick and swollen when he positions you over his fat shaft, aligning himself with you before roughly thrusting up, and into you. You breathe deeply, trying to get used to the stretching he's surely causing.

And then he moves.

Mark is rocking his hips so deep inside you, your body convulses involuntarily every time he pulls out. With the hand still resting on your hip he guides you into a hard, penetrating rhythm. He lets go of the hair he has tangled around his fist and he tells you to ride him. Your thighs are burning but he's finding that beautiful spot inside of you that makes you spasm and squeeze around him. Your eyes are closed. You chance a peak at him as you begin rocking on his lap, rolling your hips against him and making sure you brush your clit when you slam down to the hilt. You see yourself in the mirror, wanton and needing, trying your best to keep the rhythm your body is making. Chord grips your chin and turns you away, filling your mouth with a good amount of his erect member.

It's intoxicating, the rhythm. You are grinding so hard into Mark that you move his body as you fuck, he's hitting something inside of you that has on the verge of orgasm. The sounds of your bodies are heady to you, and you can't stop the drool from dribbling down your chin as you suck hard on the head of Chord cock. He bucks into your mouth without restraint before stream lining thick ropes of cum down your throat.

You don't hesitate to swallow it.

Mark is meeting your thrusts with such intensity you're sure they'll be bruises tomorrow. Two jagged, deep thrusts more, and you find yourself tensing and spasming around him... the howl you let loose complimented by the sounds of Darren's premature ejaculation in a corner of the rehearsal room. Mark isn't finished. He grips your bottom and flips you flat on the floor, still inside you; banging into your drenched pussy with one leg lifted. You have to remember to breathe as he continues, the angle moments away from forcing you into a coma-

Mark pulls out with the onslaught of his orgasm and ejaculates on your stomach.

He rolls off of you and lays on the floor beside you. You don't have a chance to recuperate, and before you know it, Harry is all but carrying you over to a table he has set up in front of the mirror. He bends you over it at the stomach, and he drops to his knees behind you. His tongue slides through your sensitive sex, and finds your thrumming clit. You let out a shudder of breath as he works it between his tongue and teeth, paying close attention to what the others before him seemed to miss. He has you grunting at the assault, pushing yourself into his face as he spreads you apart and gets you wet. A few more long strokes with his talented tongue and he has you mewling and keening against the hard tabletop into another amazingly debilitating orgasm.

You try to keep your legs from buckling beneath you.

Harry is quick and he catches you and gathers most of your hair in his hand, forcing you to face the mirror. He whispers harshly in your ear to watch him fuck you from the back and he pushes in without preamble. He feels huge and his strokes seem to knock the bottom out of you and you can feel him tapping your g-spot with each rotation of his hips. The noises coming from your mouth sound like prolonged hiccups, and you feel the creamy evidence of your arousal sloping down the contours of your inner thighs. Harry is whispering dirty little things into your ear, and there is pressure building from somewhere you didn't really know existed. Your first instinct is to pull away from it, but Harry still has a tight hold on the hair wrapped around his tight palm.

The sounds of your bodies coming together is somehow making you wetter and you're sure there must be a puddle at the place where you and he are meeting. He's telling you to "throw it back" as he pushes further into you. His strokes are long and mind numbing, and you aren't sure how long you can take this feeling of surmounting bliss. He smacks your ass on the right side and yanks back on your hair before slamming into you with a dangerous amount of power. You feel something inside you swell, and you fall into your third orgasm gushing around his humungous cock from the g-spot stimulation.

He lets your hair fall from his fingers before slowly thrusting into you. You whine, overwhelmed, and he continues the rhythm until he starts to pulse inside you. When he's close enough he pulls out of you, and he sits you in a chair beside the table. He puts his fingers on the back of your neck and coaxes you to take him in your mouth. Your tired... but you feel like reciprocity is necessary since your thighs are still quivering from one of the best orgasms you've had in your life. You take him into your mouth and swallow him as far as your gag reflex allows, wrapping your palm around the base of him and cupping his balls in your other hand. His pace speeds up, and he's gathering the hair from out of your face and plunging ruthlessly into your mouth. He shudders, pulling out and cumming on your breasts, before kissing your cheek and stepping away from you.

You vaguely register Darren saying something about that being hot, and you are very close to passing out in the chair Harry left you in. You're sitting knock-kneed and nude in the chair, the guys all dressing and coming over quickly to surround you. Chord hands you a bottle of water he snatched from the fridge in the back of the rehearsal room, and Mark makes quick work of wiping you clean. You feel the inflamed flesh of your sex pounding and you let them slowly get you dressed. Kevin fits your bra into place, and clasps it as Cory pulls your shirt over your head. Harry pulls your panties up your lazy legs and Darren is holding you up while Chord tugs on your jeans. They trickle out of the room moments apart, all of them hugging her before dashing back to whatever is left of the party. Cory kisses you with this smug smile on his face, and leaves saying he knew you'd enjoy it.

You and Mark are the only two left, and he offers you a ride home. You fell like jelly in that chair and you mumble at him to take you to his place instead. He nods, and lifts you from the chair and carries you to his car. You're nearly asleep when he puts you in the passenger seat, and you don't actually wake up until he is unbuckling you when you get to his complex. He puts you down on the bed, and unstraps your heels from your feet. He tugs down your jeans and kisses you softly on the forehead before going to sleep on the couch.

A few hours ago, your fiance was a jerk. All you could think of before falling asleep was that you had to thank him when you go home to get your shit tomorrow.

End.


End file.
